I learned from the best
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Fuji's pranks may have side effects the tensai didn't take note of before. Smex mostly, slight fluff. [tezufuji]
1. chapter 1: The real player

A/N notes: Sorry about this fic having a certain amount of OOCness, especially on Tezuka's department, but otherwise this wouldn't work. This fic is so far incomplete, but I'll try to be quick with my updates, since I already know how I want this story to proceed…the hard part is now to get it down the way I want it XP 

Oh, and please leave a review!

I learned from the best 

Chapter 1: The real player

Tezuka tapped his pencil against the book. Although history was one of his favorite subjects in school, somehow lately he hadn't been able to concentrate the way he used to. The captain knew too well who's fault that was.

He gave a silent sigh and leaned over the book once more. His thoughts were disturbed as he suddenly felt a presence next to him. If Tezuka had been someone else he would have jumped in surprise, but he was the captain after all, so he remained seated.

Before he could do anything else than sit up, about to lift his head questioning the person what he wanted, the other boy had sat down in his lap with an amused smile.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked and peeked at the book on the desk.

"What are _you _doing?" Tezuka returned the question, earning only a chuckle in return.

"You just looked so tense studying here, so I thought I'd come and cheer you up." the smiling boy then responded. "Help you relax."

Tezuka felt himself stiffen to this. "This is not the way." he then replied, hinting to Fuji to get up.

Fuji smiled bringing his face closer. "It will be, have patience."

Tezuka jerked his head back to get as much as possible space between his lips and Fuji's.

"This is not the time or place."

Fuji gave a quick glance around in the classroom. "Saa, but there's no one else here." 

The tensai scanned the still stoic face of the captain that had began to develop a few drops of sweat. 

He knew the taller boy was trying to come up with a good comeback to get him to leave him alone.

Fuji gave Tezuka a moment, eagerly waiting if the other boy would say anything, but as the captain remained silent the tensai gave a soft chuckle and moved his face closer.

Even Tezuka had to admit, but only to himself of course, that he felt an expression creeping up on his face, and his eyes widen in disbelief. As Fuji's nose touched his, the taller boy grabbed the other one's arms firmly dragging the tempting lips away towards a safer distance.

"Fuji, don't." Tezuka started, feeling he was close to be pushed over his edge of sanity. It didn't help any that Fuji leaned in as close as he could get, with Tezuka's strong arms still holding him back. "Don't do this. Go home."

"Saa, but Tezuka's still so tense." He was then further teased and a finger traced as much of his broad chest of the captain as it could reach.

"I'm serious, Fuji." Tezuka then breathed, his voice sounding like a warning. A warning Fuji shouldn't ignore. Blue orbs opened and stared into brown and for a minute the captain thought the smaller boy was gonna obey. He loosened his grip and the tensai gracefully slipped out of it, before sitting down in his lap again with one leg on each side of his waist.

Tezuka suppressed a moan, as he felt the warmth of Fuji's lower body practically press against his, almost blinding him.

"No listen, I mean it." the captain's voice still sounded harsh and commanding and he couldn't help but to shut his eyes tight. There was a moment of silence and Tezuka held his breath, trying to clear his mind.

"Fine." Fuji's teasing voice suddenly said and the taller boy suddenly lost the warmth, and realized how the weight on him had gotten up and was slowly travelling towards the door.

Tezuka opened his eyes and eyed the perfect smile and the closed eyes directed his way.

"Ganbatte with the homework then."

It took the captain a few seconds to take in everything that had happened, before brown eyes darkened and he quickly got up from his seat as well and caught up with the smaller boy. Fuji gave him a surprised look before being slammed against the door, which shut close behind him. Firm hands gripped the tensai's slender shoulders and a mouth attacked his.

Fuji gave a furious blush as he realized Tezuka was stealing his first kiss. Despite all the teasing, Fuji had never gone so far to actually kiss the taller boy, but he liked to make him believe he would.

"T-Tezuka." Fuji stammered slightly and panted trying to catch his breath. His face was a scarlet, but Tezuka knew it wasn't just from the lack of air.

"All this seduction and you're afraid to be seduced?!" Tezuka's voice was demanding and Fuji lifted blue eyes to stare at the sight in front of him. He had never seen Tezuka like this before. His eyes looked like they were craving for more and Fuji knew that right now Tezuka would do anything in order get what he wanted. Only a person walking in on them right now could've stopped the captain, who narrowed his eyes further letting them pierce into Fuji's.

When no answer was given, the taller boy lowered his head once more to capture the parted lips in front of him. Tezuka deepened the kiss harshly giving the smaller boy no mercy whatsoever. 

Fuji winced as the grip on his shoulders tightened further and desperately tried to catch some air, since the captain didn't seem to want to break the kiss anytime soon and Fuji was starting to have problems breathing. He felt the bigger body closen in on him even more and a moment of panic hit him, feeling like his lungs could break anytime now.

The smaller boy lifted two arms and used all of the little strenght he had left to push against Tezuka's chest, earning him just a tiny bit of space between them. Suddenly he felt how the captain slowly pulled apart and Fuji once more gasped, inhaling as much air as he could possibly muster.

Tezuka didn't wait long, though, before taking a firm grip on both Fuji's school jacket and the shirt beneath it. The tensai's eyes widened as he saw buttons fly to what seemed to every corner of the room as his chest was being revealed more and more.

"T-Tezuka wait. Tezuka-" Fuji started under his breath, but was interrupted when the taller boy latched his mouth against the pale skin of the neck, causing the tensai to involuntarily moan.

Fuji felt his body being slightly lifted up before slammed back against the door again, as Tezuka's hands found their way onto his back massaging the smaller boy roughly.

'Tezuka really snapped!!' was all the tensai could think, trying to brush the insulting hands off. Tezuka only paused for a second, freeing his hands from Fuji's light grip on them and then taking a hold on the slim waist instead.

The smaller boy's body was roughly pressed between the door and the other boy, catching a faint sound from behind him the door clicked shut, locking them in.

"Tezuka." Fuji almost whispered, losing his foothold and slipping lower under the tall boy. The tensai felt strong hands tighten around his waist, keeping him from moving. "Tezuka, wait. Please." the smaller boy begged.

The captain was obviously disturbed with the other boy talking so much and lifted his head to seal those swollen lips once more. "Tezuka." Fuji still mumbled into his mouth, not about to let the taller boy take this round as well, the tensai gave a soft bite on the lips kissing his.

Tezuka pulled apart and raised one hand to his lips, noting that they weren't bleeding atleast yet.

"Buchou." Fuji's voice pulled him out of his trance. The blue-eyed boy suddenly stared into brown eyes behind glinting glasses. Tezuka let his free hand rest next to the tensai's head as he continued on their staring-competion.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Fuji then broke the heavy silence and let his head drop.

"Do you really think you can fool me?" The fair haired boy's head flew up.

"I'm serious! Tezuka!" he almost shouted and to his surprise his captain let a small smirk form on his lips.

"I know." The reply shocked Fuji and Tezuka continued. "I can see you."

The tensai jerked at that last comment. 'Masaka? He couldn't possibly see me through. My eyes reveal nothing, closed or open.'

Tezuka let one hand teasingly run up the smaller boy's arm. "You've spent some time in my company. In the meanwhile when you countered me, I countered you."

Fuji blinked once, never letting go of the stare, searching his eyes to see if they could tell him something. And all that time Fuji thought he had figured the tall captain out…

"You've pulled some pretty nasty pranks over the years." Tezuka then said, his hand stopping under Fuji's chin. They both knew that Tezuka had been the victim to most of those games. Was Tezuka now taking revenge on him? And Fuji who thought Tezuka had simply lost his control to hormones.

"You were never gonna give yourself to me in the end, were you?" the taller boy then inquired, but Fuji remained silent, not that Tezuka would have needed to hear the answer he already knew. 

"You just wanted to see how far you could push me and still get away with it." he then continued and tightened his grip on the chin in his hand. Fuji's mask showed no visible sign of pain. "You crossed that line long ago."

Tezuka almost gave a smirk, as he saw the eyes wince to his latest comment.

"I have to go. My family will start worrying soon." the smaller boy then finally said, hoping his voice wouldn't fail him now, since it never had before.

Blue orbs saw brown ones travel down from his face and focusing his gaze onto the bare chest in front of him. Fuji jerked slightly, as Tezuka showed no signs of letting the other one off so easily.

"Tezuka?" The tensai was starting to get very uncomfortable under the intensive stare Tezuka kept giving him. Never before in his life had Fuji felt so vulnerable. Just when he thought he couldn't stand another second of this, Tezuka moved away and walked over to his bag, taking out a key.

Fuji recognized it to be the one Ryuzaki-sensei had given to the captain, since he always stayed later in the classroom doing something captain-related business or studying. Blue eyes followed the taller boy's every move, prepared for anything.

Tezuka reached the door, and the tensai gracefully slipped aside, watching his captain unlock the door and then hold it up for him. Fuji shot the other boy a suspicious look before slowly stepping closer.

"See you tomorrow." he then heard the deep voice say just as he stepped past the captain. Ocean blue eyes would have shot open for the atleast 10th time today, if they had closed in between.


	2. chapter 2: The calm Kunimitsu game

A/N notes: gomen, I took a while ^^** I had a lil problems with this new chapter that didn't really turn out like I had first planned it, but anywayss here it is XD

I think I've developed a plot of somekind also now, so it won't be only pervert play, but there'll be plenty of that too :D 

oh and please leave reviews! *dances*

I learned from the best

Chapter 2: The calm Kunimitsu game

The tensai could feel the stare on his back, he had felt it during the whole match and it gave pressure into his game. Hazel brown eyes were eyeing him from behind as Inui served.

Fuji knew that since Tezuka had the fast serve no-touch ace, he would probably be able to return Inui's serve. The captain made contact with the ball and smoothly returned it. Next up Fuji saw Kaidoh chase the ball, returning it with his snake.

The ball curved over to Fuji's side and the tensai was ready for it, as ready as he could be under the eyes of their tall captain. To the tensai's fortune he never did play seriously, so nobody really noticed anything different in his style of playing now. Nobody but Tezuka, who saw every hesitating step he took.

Fuji was angry with himself for not being able to out-counter his newfound challanger, and that he constantly had to avoid being alone with the other guy. Fuji Syusuke had never been played before, and he wouldn't start now. He had to come up with something soon, but right now he had to keep out of the captain's way and try not to upset him even more or give him another opportunity to have the power over him again.

The tensai set his concentration back on the game again, as he served. The ball was soon returned and Tezuka caught it into his zone. It was amazing to see the captain developing a Tezuka zone that fit in a doubles match as well. All Fuji had to do was watch as Tezuka scored the point.

The tensai returned to his place as he heard the count of '0-15' being called, suddenly noticing footsteps behind him.

"Why didn't you use the disappearing serve?" he heard the deep voice say behind him and he turned around, the smile flawlessly in place. "I need you to do your best here. We have a lack of good doubles pairs, and Inui-Kaidoh pairing just might be the answer to that."

Fuji didn't reply and Tezuka returned to stand in position. The tensai had seen the way he had looked at him again. Through his squinted eyes he had been able to see the way his captain's gaze had roamed over his body, before quickly setting on his face.

The small brunette served away his disappearing serve. He wasn't sure if Tezuka's real motivations had been to test Inui and Kaidoh or to see if Fuji would obey him. Blue eyes opened and Fuji won the game.

Tezuka turned around to show the tensai a small glint of satisfaction, which only pissed the other boy off. Fuji had never considered Tezuka as a player and he was way too stoic to be one, so how come he was pulling it off with Fuji like this?!

Those dominating eyes watched Fuji as he ran to catch the snake once again and ended up slightly in front of Tezuka, where the stare was at its most powerfulness. A chill went through the smaller boy and he moved away to cover the other side of the court again.

They had never had these kinds of practice matches in doubles before, and as Tezuka had called out the pairings Fuji had known that last night's adventure wasn't indeed a simple loss of control on the captain's department, although the tensai was surprised that Tezuka would do anything that didn't involve tennis and the team.

Something inside the small brunette told him that Tezuka had more cards in his hands than he had laid out on the table and that the pokerface was on. Fuji just never thought Tezuka would challenge him into a game of strip-poker.

~

"We'll be on our way now!" Oishi called out to Tezuka who was in the shower and Fuji opened his locker. 

"Fujiko, you haven't even begun changing!" Eiji pointed out next to his partner.

"Ah, I had something on my mind, that I had to do." Fuji lied and his friend shrugged, shortly after that leaving Fuji alone in the locker room. The tensai looked after the two, before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"You should take it easier on practice next time." Tezuka's voice suddenly said behind him, startling the smaller boy. Fuji looked over his shoulder to see the captain wrapped in a towel, eyeing the bruises on his back and waist. Fuji quickly put on the school shirt, hiding the marks.

"I didn't know you had those." Tezuka started as he stepped next to the other boy and took out his clothes from his locker. "Otherwise I wouldn't have pushed you so hard today."

Fuji let blue eyes make their way from the taller guy's chest to his eyes. Tezuka might be very anti-social and not speak much, but when he did he really had a way with words and the scariest part was that he always meant what he said, unlike Fuji.

Silence fell upon them, as they changed into their school uniforms.

"Ja, I think I'll be going now." the tensai then smiled, placing the bag over his shoulder.

"Ah." was the only reply he got. Fuji was actually somewhat surprised that the other one hadn't tried anything during the short time there together. It wouldn't have been so hard to corner the smaller boy again, especially since Fuji was still a little off his usual game.

Through squinted eyes he watched the taller boy, from the doorway. Tezuka had been, well, extremely turned on the last time they had been alone together and now he was suddenly not making a move, although he knew the disadvantage the tensai momentarily was in.

This suited the small brunette fine. Now he had a little time before next practice to come up with a way to seal Tezuka's counters.

~

"Regulars, gather!" Ryuzaki-sensei's voice came and the tennis players came to a stop in front of her and listened to what she had to say.

Fuji noticed his mind wasn't really with him today either, as he just gazed the speaking coach absently.

"Tezuka, I have something I need to discuss with you." Ryuzaki then added and Tezuka's name woke Fuji up from his thoughts.

"Hai." came the usual answer and Fuji stiffened as he heard it come from right behind him. The scent he also knew so well became stronger and suddenly Fuji felt the captain's strong arm brush against his side, when the taller boy walked past. The tensai immediately tensed and felt fingers linger longer against his hip, before the other boy had passed him and was trailing after the coach.

The other regulars had taken off towards the locker room to change, but Fuji knew that he couldn't join them before his bruises were completely gone. There would be too many questions and the tensai wasn't in the mood to start coming up with good excuses right now.

So the small brunette waited for a while, pretending he was getting a soda, before entering the shower. He sighed as water covered his tired body, and shut his eyes completely closed.

The sound of the door being opened broke the peaceful moment and the tensai grabbed for his towel and swirled it around his waist, as he turned to the person entering the room.

Tezuka closed the door behind him, giving Fuji a quick look and then making his way towards a shower in the opposite corner of the room.

"Tezuka, you scared me." Fuji tried to break the awkwardness and when he noted that his captain had turned his back to him, he quickly washed off the remaining soap, before hurrying towards the door.

Heart beating fast, Fuji closed the door behind him and sat down on the bench. That was close. Tezuka sure knew how to provoke him with the smallest things.

Fuji could bet that the taller boy had arranged the meeting between him and the coach to go on for just as long, so that he could then come and surprise the other boy in the shower.

Sighing he remembered when the roles between them were different. Just a couple of weeks ago when he had played the same kind of a prank on the person taking a shower right now.

The tensai had taken the other one's towel with him outside and then waited out the captain, who refused to step into the locker room naked. Fuji had ended up giving him the towel through the door, in fear of atleast a hundred laps.

The tensai stood up and pulled on his school pants. 

As the captain, Tezuka could order the smaller boy to practically anything, if he just motivated it right. Fuji eyed the object of his thoughts coming in, wearing the same towel the tensai had hid from him. 

As the captain, Fuji could end up dancing in his palms, since never before had Tezuka really used that power against the tensai yet.

The soft feeling of a finger brushing against his skin woke him up from his thoughts and blue eyes catched brown ones, only to see them gazing his bare back instead. Some drops of water hit the smaller boy, as they dripped down from the wet owner hovering over him.

"Hmm, what is it?" Fuji's voice was still in place.

"They're starting to disappear." Tezuka's said and Fuji jerked, as a chill ran down his spine together with the taller boy's fingers. Every counter Fuji had thought of these last few days to beat the captain with, every perfect comeback, all failed as Tezuka stepped even closer.

"Ah, I'm fine." Fuji then muttered, a bit annoyed with himself. "What do you want from me?" he then heard himself ask and he faced the taller boy.

"Revenge." Tezuka then replied, a smirk forming on his lips as Fuji's eyes widened to that."Then I want you to give me everything."

A blush almost made its way to the smaller boy's cheeks. 'Everything?! Does he mean?' Fuji's mind span through the possible explanations, only ending up with telling himself he really had driven the poor captain insane.

"My family is away this weekend. Come over then." Fuji blinked at the strange demand, as Tezuka continued changing. Tezuka was doing exactly everything _but_ what Fuji had expected.

"What for?" Fuji regretted the question the second it came out. He wondered if could have asked the same thing in another way, the way he used to be able to twist the words until it suited his situation perfectly.

Tezuka only gave him a silent look at first.

"So I can counter you." was the answer combined with a slightly challanging smile saying; you know you want to.

Blue eyes blinked, refusing to believe this was the same person he was talking to.

"You can't be serious."

"I'll make you a deal." Tezuka then replied instead. "I win you at your game and you win me at mine."

Fuji pulled slightly apart, almost afraid to ask. "And what if I can't?" Even if Fuji played a serious match against Tezuka, the taller boy would most likely win anyway.

Tezuka finally advanced the way Fuji thought he would have ever since the time in the classroom. Strong arms rested on each side of the tensai's head.

"Then you'll owe me one." Tezuka then answered, his body surrounding Fuji's. "You've always gotten what you wanted, Syusuke. This time you'll be forced to work long and hard to get it."

Fuji tensed at the way his name sounded on the other one's lips. So they were on first name basis now.

A part of the smaller boy was actually hoping Tezuka would lean in and just kiss him already, since that seemed to be what the captain wanted. But another part kept shivering at anything that related to Tezuka, an excitement and a fear building up into one and Fuji felt for the first time in his life lost.

Fuji decided to just feel relieved as Tezuka once more pulled apart, earning the other boy some room.

For a strange reason Fuji could almost see them two wrapped into each other's bodies, sharing something Fuji only made Tezuka believe he wanted to share when he played with him. 

Blue orbs closed tightly together as the smaller boy tried to shake those images out of his head, hoping Tezuka hadn't noticed that. 

The tall captain seemed to notice everything about him, more than humanly possible and there was no questioning anymore who was the real victim among them now, and who was the real player.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: I thought I'd leave some replies to u wonderful ppl who took the time and sent me reviews :D *thank you so much*

Whisper Reilman: Ne, I've seen u review of my stories before and I just want to say thank u, u *always* leave some really nice comment that make me go all "yay, u got my point" followed by a lot of blushing^^ thankies!!

kireira: hey, I've also seen u before ^^ thanks for leaving remarks about both good stuff and bad I've done, I'll really try to correct myself in there. since I can get so blind reading my own fic, it's nice to have someone who tells me what I could do better, so thanks a bunch^^

tezuka eiri: heh, you plot-seeker you, you surely read some minds -_~ but my stories always seem to come out a lil different than what I've first thought so maybe I'll surprise u…then again maybe u'll catch the flow before that XD I'll try my best! And yes, I wanted a change of roles between them, but I LUV a player-fuji as well so don't get me wrong…

Regatto: thanks, I do my best to pressure fuji in this one XD *hugs fuji* poor baby! tezuka:…*jealous* 20 laps!!

Ikyutakei: OMG, u r supreme, I don't think there's a fic I've wrote u haven't bothered to review *bows repeatedly* u show support XD

Sonic16: hey u! I've loved following your "Bad day" and it's amusing how u read on this one ^^ we'll talk later, k? and updates *puppy eyes*

Vanilla Fox: *did I shock you ;) * and believe me I'm trying, as soon as I get fuji and tezuka to work with me in this story *watches the snuggled couple on her couch*…it's so unfair *sighs*

Max: *ta-ta-da-daa* i got a new chapter done for you ^^* thanks for supporting!

TezuFujiForever: okay first of all, I LUV that name :D and then of course thank u for reviewing!! U made me very happy ^^

*off to write the next chapter*


	3. chapter 3: The showdown

A/N notes: U guys have been SO SUPPORTIVE!!! *big huggies and lots of candies* thank you, thank you, thank _you_ !!!

I learned from the best

Chapter 3: The showdown

Fuji hesitated, where he stood in front of the door. The tensai had never ran away from a challenge before and he wouldn't start now either. The boy knocked on the door, placing the protective smile on his face.

At practice Fuji had been safe, knowing Tezuka would never lay a finger on him in public, but to be locked inside a house for a full weekend with him…worst of all in Tezuka's house.

The door was opened and one tall captain appeared.

"Hello, Tezuka." Fuji greeted and showed him a bright smile.

"You came." the short reply was and the taller boy stepped aside, allowing Fuji to enter.

"That was the deal, right?!" Fuji then answered and took out of his tennis bag a racket.

"The court is just outside." Tezuka said showing Fuji the way.

"Eh? I didn't know you had your own tennis court." the tensai smiled, not receiving a reply. "That's just like Tezuka, it's always about tennis, ne?"

"Ah." Tezuka then said and opened the door leading to the backyard.

Fuji let his gaze roam over the place. Sure he had been to Tezuka's place more than once, but he had never seen this part of garden before.

As Fuji was about to walk out through the door, Tezuka laid an arm in front of him, almost making the smaller boy crash into it. The tensai's closed eyes made their way from the arm to the other one's face in an confused expression.

"I'm gonna play seriously." the deep voice said, earning Fuji to break into a smile again.

"Ah, so am I." Fuji replied and Tezuka let his hand fall back to his side. "It'll be interesting to see how well you'll be able to pull my role off though." he then added and trailed off towards the court.

It was not as big a court as the normal ones, but it was still quite large. The tensai saw Tezuka shoot an unreadable gaze his way before stopping by the net.

~

Fuji sat down in the doorway panting. He had given his all and the match was, as he had expected all along, won by his captain. Tezuka came from inside the house holding two big glasses of water and Fuji accepted one of them thankfully.

"Not bad." Fuji was surprised the taller guy had broken the silence.

"Nah, it was a complete loss." the tensai then replied, getting up. Eyes opened as he watched the captain in front of him. "So I guess this is the part where you play me."

"Ah."

Fuji never broke the eye-contact. "Can I take a shower?"

The tensai followed Tezuka up the stairs to the shower. Fuji left his bag in the captain's room and took out some spare clothes.

Entering the bathroom, Fuji immediately locked the door behind him. He didn't want to be caught off guard. Fuji still found it unbelievable that Tezuka would give the time and plan a way to torture him, it was like the captain was two different persons nowadays.

Relaxing his body Fuji let the water drown his thoughts and the eyes closed once more. As he stepped out he was already feeling better, starting to search for a towel.

'That's strange.' Fuji thought, eyes opening. 'I could've swore I saw Tezuka bring a towel here when I went after my clothes…!!'

A realization hit the blue-eyed boy and he slowly straightened himself, where he stood naked on the floor. 'That bitch.' Fuji then thought, blue eyes narrowing down. He knew he had fallen into his own trap.

'It wasn't my towel he was caring it was his own.' Fuji heard footsteps come up the stairs, next to the bathroom. 'He knew I'd take that bait.' The footsteps went into Tezuka's room and Fuji guessed the taller boy was putting on some new clothes, after taking a shower in the bathroom downstairs.

Fuji looked around in the bathroom. Everything was perfectly clean and there was no extra clothes or towels or anything else he could've used hanging around somewhere. 'To think he actually planned this…'

"Fuji!" Tezuka's voice came from outside the door. "Are you getting ready?"

Fuji gritted his teeth together and fisted his hands so tight the knuckles turned white. He hated to feel how it felt like falling into his own trap.

"In a moment." Fuji decided to play along. He still had his clothes to put on, although he was wet and Tezuka would probably make him change them the minute he stepped out of the bathroom. "I just noticed I don't have a towel. Could you bring me one?" his sweet voice came, filled with poison.

"What are you talking about? There is a towel ready for you!" Fuji stiffened at this. Had he just made an honest mistake?

"I can't find one." Fuji then replied and Tezuka pulled the handle.

"Open the door." the ever so commanding voice came.

"Chotto." Fuji said, putting his shirt on. It was probably stupid to do as he was told, but he would have to come out sooner or later anyway.

A click and the door was opened. Tezuka shot Fuji a small glare before walking over to the small closet under the sink.

"Hm, it seems you really didn't have a towel, after all." Tezuka then said rising back up. Fuji's blue eyes glared at him for a while.

"Well, it's alright, I'll just get one from my bag." he then replied annoyed and trailed out of the bathroom.

Dumping the rest of the clothes on a chair, he bent down and pulled out a towel drying his wet hair. The sound of the door being shut in a hast made him jump in surprise and peek at the form standing only a couple of feet away from him.

Fuji really started to hate being kicked around and he removed the towel from his hair. One of the first rules in schemes and playing had been to never underestimate your opponent, and never let him corner you or chase you to the place he wanted you in.

Fuji's gaze floated around the room. 'Of course he didn't want it in the shower, not in the locker room, not in the classroom, but in his own bedroom.'

Tezuka slowly closed the space between them, Fuji not moving a muscle. As the taller boy was face to face with the tensai, all Fuji did was return the stare.

Tezuka grabbed the towel Fuji was holding and threw it away, hands then wrapping around the slender waist and head lowering to seal slightly parted lips. Fuji didn't resist, only hoping he wouldn't receive more bruises again from the strong hands wrapped around him.

A soft sigh in defeat escaped the smaller boy, as he surrendered his body to the other guy.

Tezuka's hands travelled to the front of the light green shirt and unbuttoned the buttons carefully one by one, revealing smooth skin that arched under his touch.

Fuji's hands hesitated at first, before then taking action as well and they slipped under the shirt of the tall captain, caressing his back. As if afraid to hurt the other boy, Fuji cautiously lifted the shirt and Tezuka helped him pull it over his head, since the smaller boy didn't reach there anyway.

Tezuka's lips found Fuji's again and he took a steady hold on the bare hips and pressed them against the fabric of his pants, causing Fuji to gasp and give the taller boy a chance to slip his tongue in to tease the other's.

In the tensai's opinion it was a nice change to have their tongues dancing against each other, instead of Tezuka trying to suck the life out of him. More and more, in an almost unconscious state of mind, Fuji started returning the pleasure given to him.

His finger tips ran up the spine of the captain and he parted his lips voluntarily everytime Tezuka started a new kiss. It was as if he was waiting for the taller boy to love him mouth to mouth all over again.

There was a small resistance from the tensai though, as Tezuka slowly made him walk backwards until he felt the edge of the bed against his leg. Fuji gave some silent moans in protest as he was laid down on the bed, but the smaller boy didn't do anything to get away from this highly awkward situation.

Tezuka lost his slippers he had been walking around with, before climbing on top of the boy spread on his bed. He gave an almost unnoticeable smile at the sight in front of him. This was what he had been craving for during almost the whole time in Seigaku, especially much this last year.

It was amazing that as he bent down to tease the sensitive neck, the hands of the person who had teased him almost to death were now caressing him innocently and grabbing his hair in excitement.

Sounds of pure pleasure were starting to flow more frequently now from the smaller boy and Fuji's lips shyly planted kisses on the captain's arms that incircled around the tensai's upper body.

"Fuji." the taller boy's voice came almost as in a question.

"Mmm?" Fuji's slightly content one then asked. Tezuka gave a low groan, catching both of Fuji's hands above the other boy's head, holding them down.

"How does it feel…" the captain said as he let one hand travel down Fuji's chest towards the only area still not touched other than through the limited amount of clothes they wore. Fuji gave a loud groan. "…to taste your own medicine?"

The hand stopped at the smaller boy's belly. Fuji opened lustful eyes and stared into Tezuka's. There was immediately something on his captain's face that made Fuji become serious. Exactly what had Tezuka meant by that last line?

Tezuka's brown eyes only narrowed in the same way they did when he smirked, just that the smirk itself was missing.

Suddenly Fuji felt his hands being released and saw the taller boy stand up in front of him. Fuji sat halfway up, supporting his body with his arms. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

"Tezuka?" All the tensai saw was glinting glasses, the beautiful brown eyes totally hidden behind them.

"I felt that it was time I took the responsibility over my team mates." Tezuka then finally said and Fuji's eyes widened, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest. "And you were a troublemaker from day one."

Fuji looked at the tall captain, not believing what was happening. Just a moment ago they had lied happily in the arms of one another and now…

"I decided it was time for me to take action, as the captain." Tezuka then added. "I knew there was only one way of getting you off your game. And it was through this. I'm sorry, Fuji, I had no choice."

Fuji let his eyes close, hiding away the emotions going through them right now.

"So all of this…-"

"Hai. I did it to get what I wanted."

"Revenge." Fuji mumbled.

"Only for starters." Tezuka then replied almost in a very inappropriate joke, also weird coming from him.

Fuji fell silent and Tezuka turned his back against him, looking like he was about to walk out of the room. Squinted eyes watched the broad back. This had definitely not turned out anything like Fuji had expected, a sudden spirit of his player-me filling him up.

"So I should probably leave?"

"Hai."

"It's just that I can't do that. My family thinks I'm going to spend the whole weekend here with you. It would be rude of you to kick me out and make me try to explain that to them." Blue eyes opened as Tezuka glared over his shoulder at the boy laying on his bed.

That was unpredicted, but then again so was Fuji. Tezuka knew better than to let the tensai stay, but didn't Fuji make a point somewhere there?!

¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Ah, sorry bout the cliffhanger. But I'm on the, most likely to be the, last chapter now!…as we speak or after we spoke XD It'll only take a few days, before I get it down!

I also noticed that ff.net has (once more) been mean to me. I don't know about you, but I didn't get to read all the review's from here and I only got them up on my hotmail. *big sweatdrop* I bring bad luck with me!

But anyway here are some replies of the reviews I did get to see;

Sonic16: I was gonna write you back just now, but I couldn't stop typing! Gomen, don't think I've forgotten about you! Thanks about what you said! *you make me blush like fuji does in my fic*

TezuFujiForever: hey again :D thanks for waiting, there will be one more chapter!

Ikyutakei: fast?! Well, I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting too long ^ ^

Regatto: "I like Fuji in the role of the mouse" I still can't stop laughing to that!! Or the previous line!!!

kireira: yay, thanks! I'm plot-girl now XD hope I didn't let u down just now!

mabaroshi16: thank you! Heh, although my sneaky-fuji wants to take control every now and then so I have to rewrite some parts. *gotta watch my back with that guy…!!* glad you enjoyed it, hopefully you will continue to!

Max: I try *fingers bleed from all the writing*…nah, I LUV writing, really gotten addicted to it! *sweatdrop*

Thank you all! Please leave a R, and let's keep our fingers crossed ff decides to show em as well ^^**

*off to write more*


	4. chapter 4: The two winners

A/N notes: sorry for the cliffy, but I had to split the too long chap. This is the last chapter, atleast so far, so please enjoy and review ^^

Warnings: OOCness and rating went up to R

Disclaimer: nope, not for me XP

I learned from the best 

Chapter 4: The two winners

"It's fine. You can stay." Tezuka said, turning his head back in place, missing the shining smile forming on the tensai's lips. He heard Fuji get up from the bed behind him, it was no doubt the smaller boy would want to try to play him like he used to. Right now he had every motive to it.

"So you said you got me." Tezuka still hadn't moved from that same spot as that soft voice spoke again.

"Ah." he then replied, sounding the way he always did. Fuji gave a small chuckle, letting arms hug the captain from behind. Fuji had played Tezuka before, how could he not succeed in playing him now?!

Tezuka let out a silent groan, feeling Fuji's little-clothed body press against his back. Playful fingers ran on his chest.

"I gotta say, you did a great job." Fuji then said and he followed around Tezuka's body until he stood hugging him face to face. "You really got me." Two fingers stroke the closed lips, trying to separate them.

Tezuka felt the fingers eventually win and slip the tips into his mouth, parting his lips.

"Or atleast you almost got me." Fuji smiled and withdrew the tempting fingers. Tezuka only returned the glare for a while.

"Are you really that desperate?" Tezuka's sudden question made Fuji jerk. "I thought you didn't want to go further."

Fuji watched the boy between squinted eyes. This wasn't over yet. Suddenly a counterattack seemed impossible to come up with.

"Or have you changed your mind?" the captain then asked, when no reply was heard.

Fuji let his smile take over again. "Maybe…" he teased running equally teasing fingers on the broad chest again.

Tezuka caught the fingers in his hand, his face totally serious as if he was teaching a kid.

"Don't you understand? You've lost. There is no counter you could possibly perform on me anymore." Tezuka's harsh voice made Fuji snap his eyes open.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji then replied, beginning to feel extremely confused with the other boy.

Tezuka gave a visible smirk. "You want me now, the same way I wanted you."

Fuji's eyes shone in realization, suddenly very aware of what Tezuka was talking about.

"Your main priority wasn't to teach me a lesson."

"No, that came in second."

Fuji paused for a moment, not sure if he wanted to hear this out loud, especially from his own mouth.

"It was to make me want you and put me through the pressure I put you." Fuji said, taking another short pause. "It was to make me give you what you really wanted…Me."

The tensai felt how arms wrapped around his waist after this last comment. Fuji couldn't look Tezuka in the eyes anymore. This was all so new. He had never been out-schemed before…and he would probably never be again.

"If it's to any consolation, Syusuke, I did learn from the best." Tezuka whispered into his ear, before sealing it with teasing lips. "If you hadn't played me for so long, I never would have been able to pull this off."

A part of Fuji wanted to fiercily push the taller guy away, his pride slightly broken. Another part, being the dominant one in this case, wanted Tezuka to never let go of him. It wanted to be taken, and it wanted to lose to the boy holding him.

Fuji's face slowly lightened up in a smile again, and his arms got life back into them and they hugged the captain tightly. Fuji tilted his head as high as it could get to be close to Tezuka's ears. He really had lost.

"You tell anyone and I'll make you run laps." he then whispered and felt Tezuka's lips quirk up in a smile against his neck.

Tezuka only answered by bending down and letting lips press against the one's he had wanted so badly for so long. The tall captain considered himself lucky to have succeeded fooling the genius tennis player. How often hadn't he been the one left unsatisfied and lustful, though he knew it was 'wrong'!?

Tezuka's hands tightened around the slim waist and Fuji hadn't a lot of time to react as he was suddenly back on the bed, his captain planting hungry kisses down his chest.

The tensai felt hands tighten firmly on his bare hips, as Tezuka's mouth reached its destination and seconds after that Fuji's body moved on its own accord, trying to lift itself up from the bed, and with tons of moans escaping his lips.

Fuji's face was red, and he didn't know anymore if the drops of water were from his still wet hair or if he was sweating so badly.

"T-Tezuka." he heard himself stutter. Tezuka only gripped the smaller boy's hips harder, hearing his name being said by those delicate lips. The captain increased the power and earned gasps from the other boy again.

Fuji's sight was turning blurry and his hands moved around next to him on the bed, trying to find something to grip. His hands found only the sheets and he held on to the fabric as if his life depended on it.

Suddenly he felt cold and opened his truly closed eyes to stare into brown.

"What-" Fuji cut off his own line, searching Tezuka's eyes, afraid he would find something that told him his captain was about to walk away and leave him like this.

Tezuka smirked at the slightly paniked face, hovering down to kiss trembling lips. Fuji immediately threw his arms around the other boy's neck, to make sure Tezuka wouldn't move away. Without hesitating Fuji opened his mouth and waited patiently for Tezuka to deepen the kiss.

Tezuka couldn't help but smiling again. He had the smaller boy completely under his finger now, this must be how Fuji always felt.

Slowly the taller boy parted from Fuji, leaning in to kiss his forehead quickly as if to assure the boy he wasn't about to leave. Fuji relaxed his arms and Tezuka slipped away to return to the lower area of Fuji's body.

Fuji's hands gripped the sheet once again as he felt a smooth tongue run up and down his length. Tezuka had slowed down his pace, making Fuji squirm as he was so close just a minute ago.

The tensai kept asking himself what it was that Tezuka wanted this time, not that he ever would bring himself to ask.

"Tezuka." Fuji gave a loud moan, indicating he was not liking the way the taller guy was, so obviously, teasing him. "Tezu."

Fuji held his breath as the mouth devoured him even deeper. Tezuka was definitely rewarding him, everytime Fuji said his name.

A deep blush spread across the smaller boy's face, as he realized how many moans of the captain's name it wouldn't take for him to finally reach his relief. That put some pressure on the tensai and Tezuka slowed down his pace to a painfully slow one, feeling how Fuji was madly twisting under his hands that still held the smaller boy down.

A sound of sheets being ripped, caused Tezuka to stop and he lifted his head to glance the flushed boy before him. Fuji looked so innocent. An angel put under torment, with the light brown bangs almost hiding bright blue eyes, which were tearful and set on the ceiling.

Tezuka's expression turned warmer, and he couldn't help but show mercy to his small victim. Fuji arched up stronger than ever from the bed, feeling the hot mouth surround him again.

Helpless sounds escaped his lips, turning out to be so many it was a wonder he could breath at all in between. This was all Tezuka needed to hear for now. That and his name almost being sceamed as he pushed the other boy over the edge.

Fuji's whole body shoke, covered with sweat. Tezuka moved back up to take the chance and seal the parted lips, but Fuji wasn't as defenceless as he had believed and hands pushed against the captain's chest keeping him at a distance.

Tezuka realized how much he had allowed himself to smirk lately, as he felt Fuji's arms get weaker and weaker, since the smaller boy was still exhausted and slightly panting. Tezuka's upper body slowly sank down with Fuji's arms still pressing against it and the taller boy reached to capture the tensai's lips.

Fuji groaned in resistance as he tasted himself inside the other guy's mouth.

Tezuka broke the kiss and pulled apart, then lifting Fuji up and removed the shirt that hung loosely on the smaller boy. It was a miracle it hadn't come off earlier.

Fuji was laid back down, a blush spreading on his face as his captain got up and removed the rest of his clothing as well. Fuji felt his stomach hurt in excitement as well as nervousness, seeing Tezuka climb back onto the bed.

"Fuji." the guy said and Fuji nodded, knowing what he was gonna say.

"I know, it's all good." the tensai beamed him a true smile. Fuji almost felt like he owed the captain this, but more importantly he wanted to be claimed as his. Tezuka had beaten him, and it was only fair for him to take what he had earned. It couldn't have been easy at anytime for the taller guy, only that Tezuka had always had a great control over himself.

Fuji wanted to see him lose that control, and he would get him to that sometime during their weekend together, but now he just wanted to be made love to. He would admit this defeat to the only person who could shake his world, and not only by taking his role as a, Fuji smiled, troublemaker.

The smaller boy tensed at the pain that shot through him, feeling like he was gonna die in internal bleeding.

Tezuka watched the rare sight in front of him. If he never made an expression, Fuji as well just carried around on the same traditional faces…except for now. Tezuka had never seen Fuji's mask fail, nor had he seen the true face as it experienced pain.

The taller guy almost withdrew himself, when the tensai opened his blue eyes. They were determined as they had always been seeking after Tezuka –the prey.

The captain stopped moving in order to let Fuji adjust. The smaller boy's breath was deep, trying to relax himself and get ready so that Tezuka wouldn't have to wait for him any longer. The taller boy had already waited enough.

Tezuka himself, though, saw it on Fuji's face when he was truly ready to continue and despite the fact that he was given the opportunity to proceed it didn't make him move before he was certain.

Silent moans were starting to slowly flow from the tensai's lips, but Tezuka would not lose control. Fuji looked just too fragile under him and it stopped him everytime he felt the need to let his body take over his mind. 

'There will be plenty of time for that later.' he told himself and succeeded in giving them both their relief without hurting the smaller boy more than necessary.

Tezuka ran fingers over the rapidly rising and falling chest, a thrill going through him knowing that Fuji was _his_. He was finally his.

"Saa, I know you think…I always had special taste…with the Inui juice and all-" Fuji said between his breaths. "…but I kinda like…the taste of my own medicine…"

Tezuka let one arm sneak under the smaller boy's waist and Fuji couldn't possibly understand how his captain thought Fuji had lost. 'Lost what?' the tensai then beamed another smile.

¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: thankies for the reviews again ^^ I've tried to answer the best I can…so this was it, hopefully it was a satisfying end, cuz it tended to wanna turn into fluff XD and to those that still wonder, I tried to write an innocent-fuji when around tezuka, otherwise he turned out to be the sadist as usual XD

Sonic16: heh Tezu was a bit –no very OOC here, but I just thought it would be a change…not that I'd have anything against seeing him as the prey…I'm a fan of Tezuka-torture XD

Ikyutakei: hopefully it wasn't disappointing now either, thanks so much!!

kireira: I'm glad to hear ^^ and yeah, I have a lil strange writing style there!

mabaroshi16: yay, I got you there ^^  and I know I started feeling bad for Fuji as well, but~

Regatto: atleast we got most so far of the later reviews to show XD ff.net hates me XP hmm, did it turn out like you thought about Fuji?

Vanilla Fox: thanks so much!! And don't worry bout chapter 2, I'm honored you took the time to let me know your opinion!

Espy: I'm sure the player-Fuji will get back at me for torturing him XP …but not in a het way, since he belongs with Tezuka!! *tezu nods, ready to have ordered laps on me*

elegant: yeah I know OOC, but I guess the story wouldn't work if I didn't have that there ^^ ** thank you for reviewing! And sorry bout the cliffy, not usually my style cuz I know how annoying it can be XD

Max: I live to serve you readers *bows* and sorry I didn't get it out yesterday, got kinda slumpy for a moment there XP ~but here it is!

Yumehime Yana Hossuru: yes, and Fuji tried but my fluffy-plot made sure Tezuka can get the tensai on his back, making him want it to be that way…I guess I'm really weird in that way ^^*


End file.
